


Magic Man

by SparklingSoul



Series: Of Balconies and Zombies [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bored Zari, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, John showing off, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSoul/pseuds/SparklingSoul
Summary: Things have been slow on the Waverider and Zari is bored. Lucky for her, John has a couple party tricks up his sleeve...
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Of Balconies and Zombies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I meant to post earlier but I had to take a break from things. I’m planning on updating this once a week. Love you all!!! 
> 
> For my beta greenleaf13579 bc her help and encouragement has been amazing <3

* * *

_  
“That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.”_

_-Romeo and Juliet, Act II Scene II_

* * *

  
  


"Ugh, if I have to humor Nate and my brother by watching _any_ more of their lame magic tricks, I'm gonna lose my mind," Zari huffed, dropping onto a chair in the library.

It had been a slow week for the Legends, and the team was displaying symptoms of cabin fever. Behrad and Nate had taken up the hobby of street magic. Being the good sister that she was, Zari had been willing to be their "audience" for their trial and error performances. But even an influencer can reach her limits.

"Magic, eh?" John teased. "I 'appen to know a thing or two about it myself, ya know."

Zari rolled her eyes. "No need to be jealous, John. It's not that kind of magic; just street magic—David Blaine—that stuff. The fun kind.”

"Oi! Who says I can't do that sort of magic, too?" He frowned, feigning offense. Or maybe it was genuine offense.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just meant that you're probably too busy with your dark, serious, art form magic."

John snorted, "I can 'ave fun whenever I feels like it."

Now _this_ was entertaining. Why hadn't she thought of bothering John like this sooner?

Zari sat up so she could lean forward and smirk tauntingly. "Alright then, Magic Man, prove it. Show me what tricks you have up your sleeve."

John grinned, a mischievous glimmer in his eye, and Zari felt a shiver of thrill run down her spine.

John stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket. 

“For my first trick,” he announced, “I’m going to need a volunteer from the audience.”

His gaze swept across the non-existent crowd before it landed on Zari. “You there, in the red.” He pointed, as if picking her out from a sea of people.

Zari rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway. “You know, picking me when I hadn’t even raised my hand doesn’t really classify me as a volunteer.”

“You should just be thankful that I chose you out of such a large crowd of people.” John winked.

“Now,” he began, holding out his hands, “give me your hands, please, love.”

“Just to humor you,” Zari replied, placing her hands in his.

He gripped her hands firmly. “Atta girl.” He then slid his hands up her forearms, a mischievous grin on his face as he leaned in dangerously close to hers. 

Zari was tempted to go for the bait and kiss him, but managed to remain still, a coy twinkle in her eye. 

“Have I ever told you how mesmerizing eyes you have?” John asked, hand slipping into her right jacket pocket. 

“This is pathetic.”

He slid his fingers back down her arms before placing them in his coat pockets.

Sighing, he stood up. “Was worth a shot.”

Zari grabbed his left arm. “If you think I didn’t notice you taking my phone from my pocket you’re more of an idiot than I thought.”

Maintaining eye contact, John slowly removed the arm she was gripping from his pocket and handed the phone back to her.

“Thank you,” she said pointedly.

John walked a few steps away. “Maybe I should consider leaving the demon hunting and becoming a professional pickpocket.”

“You’re joking, right?” She laughed, “You couldn’t even manage to steal something without me noticing.”

John leaned against the doorway, a smug look on his face. “Oh, didn’t I?”

He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and raised it, Zari’s air totem bracelet hanging from his fingers.

Zari let out a gasp before she quickly glanced down to her bare wrist to confirm that it was no longer there. 

“How did you—“

“The art of misdirection, love. And that’s just the beginning.”

* * *

"And now," John announced dramatically, "for my signature act..."

Intertwining his fingers, he cracked his knuckles as if to prepare for whatever it was he was about to do. He also cracked his neck, tilting it to each shoulder, before winking at Zari.

Zari only rolled her eyes at how over the top he was making this show. But she couldn't hold back her smile for long; she was enjoying seeing him like this. 

And all this buildup really was making her curious about what his signifier act could be.

The sorcerer closed his eyes and raised his arms a bit, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. 

Zari held her breath as he suddenly reached behind her. She started to turn, curious as to what he was doing, when he stopped her.

"Stay still, love."

She didn't know how he knew what she was doing with his eyes still closed, but she brushed it off. Typical John Constantine.

Suddenly, John's eyes snapped open. "Aha! There you are," he exclaimed as if he had found what he was looking for.

When he brought his hand back, a rose was clutched in his grasp. He held it in front of her.

"For you, the best volunteer a magician could ask for,” he smiled.

Zari smiled back at him, their eyes glued to one another as she gently took the flower from him, their hands brushing.

Looking down at the flower, its delicate petals United in an intricate formation, Zari was overwhelmed by its beauty. It might be the most beautiful flower she'd ever laid eyes on. 

"It reminds me of you," John explained, "beautiful, but dangerous.”

Her finger grazed over one of the thorns.

John cleared his throat, “Also, ‘That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.’”

Zari met his eyes at his quote from Romeo and Juliet. A not so subtle reference to the beginning of their story.

Zari brought the flower up to her nose in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. The smell brought warmth and comfort, reminding her of home; not a place, but a feeling. 

"I must say," Zari regained her composure, lifting the flower to John's nose for him to smell as well,"for a signature act that wasn't very original."

Taking a turn inhaling the flowers sweet fragrance, John smiled at Zari's teasing. He then gently took the flower from her hands and twirled it between his thumb and fingers, making a colorful blur that drew both their eyes towards it.

"Hm. That's where you're confused, love. The flower wasn't the beauty I made appear." His fingers stilled, and Zari looked up to meet his eyes.

He smiled softly at her, his eyes so warm, and the rest of the room faded away. 

Slowly, he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. He then took the flower and fixed it so that it rested in the hair behind her ear. The scarlet color brilliantly contrasted against her dark hair.

John's hand left the flower only to rest against Zari's face, his fingers gently rubbing the soft skin of her cheeks. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch.

Surprised by the tenderness of the gesture, Zari didn't dare move, barely even breathed. She watched him watch her, taking in the soft look in his eyes. Time seemed to have stopped, the Waverider having long ago faded away, and a warmth so precious embraced Zari that she swore this must be a dream.

Then, slowly, as if asking permission–from the universe or from her she did not know– John leaned in towards her. 

They were so close now Zari could feel his breath, but they had yet to close their eyes, perhaps out of their desire to take everything in, memorize every detail of each other's face, to preserve this moment forever.

After what felt like centuries, their noses brushed and Zari's eyes shut closed just before she felt his soft lips on her own. With his hand still holding her face, the soft moment felt so intimate. Zari could only describe the feeling as safe.

Living in that moment, and that moment only, Zari didn't know how much time had passed before John pulled away. She knew it couldn't have been that long, but it felt like time had slowed down.

Pulling his hand away from her face, John sat back in his chair, a genuine smile on his lips.

Immediately, Zari missed his warmth, wishing he hadn't ended the moment so soon.

Zari felt herself smiling back at him, this time not caring that her cheeks were flushing.

* * *

“Well, I think I’ve proved my point and have had enough magic for one day,” John announced, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Zari called after him, remembering he'd left something unanswered, "If it wasn't the flower, then what was the 'beautiful something' you made appear?"

"Your smile," he said with a wink, grinning as he started to walk off, leaving her stunned.

Zari managed to shake it off to yell after him, "That was _so_ sappy!"

She caught his faint reply as he exited the room, "Well, it worked, yeah?"

She was glad he wasn't there to see her smile.


End file.
